1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable data logging device for use particularly, but not exclusively, by salesmen when taking orders on a customer's premises, or merchandisers taking stock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a salesman engaged in taking orders for goods at customer's premises has had the task of writing down each type of product required (or making an entry against items on a preprinted form), the quantity required and the required delivery date. At the end of the working day it has then been necessary for the salesman to provide details of all the day's orders to staff at the salesman's base so that the orders can be processed. This has entailed returning to base, or reading the orders out during a long telephone call, or sending the orders to base by mail.
More recently, electronic logging devices have been produced which will store product orders which are entered via the keyboard by the salesman, but such devices have either required the inclusion of a product code in each entry, or the memory has had to be searched for codes stored in a predetermined manner. It has been necessary for the salesman to look up the codes during entry of the orders, or to read all of the product codes out of the memory, in sequence, until a desired product is reached, as seen on a display in mnemonic form. In either case, the entry of an order is a long operation, particularly if the Company sells many products.